


What A Feeling

by Alias_B



Series: Billy Hargrove and Camille Harper: Without The Lights Deleted/AU scenes [2]
Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016)
Genre: Billy being a lil soft, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Horny Teenagers, Hot Tub Sex, Pool Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Teen Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 03:21:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20959601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alias_B/pseuds/Alias_B
Summary: Billy is closing the pool one night when Camille shows up to bother him. Prompt request I got for my fic, "Without the Lights." Steamy public hot tub sex ensues.





	What A Feeling

**Author's Note:**

> PROMPT: “I nEeEeEeD billy n camille fucking in the hot tub lmao”
> 
> You got it, anon! Just a smut drabble for my dumb babes. Posting here as well as my tumblr!

Closing the pool was the most tedious part of the job. But, Billy liked the part where he could light up as much as he wanted being alone now after hours. Cover the pool. Mop. Wipe out the sauna. _Gross_. Get things ready for open. The list went on.

“Little assholes,” he muttered, scrubbing a melted ice cream bar out of the tile by the row of soda machines. One dwindling cigarette hung from his lips. Cool night air swept, chilling flesh and bone. The bucket behind him creaked, earning a glance before he drenched the mop to squeeze it out. Billy concentrated on the floor, stilling to puff on smoke. Another creak skidded across tile.

“The fuck?” He shoved the mop in to wheel it off when it gave a jerk forward. “Hey! Fucking piece of shit.”

“_Boo_.” A little voice startled a second curse from his lips, whirling to see Camille’s smug face. Green hazel eyes glinting. “Pool’s haunted. Like the rest of this town.”

“If all ghosts looked like you, I might reconsider getting into heaven.” The terrible lines he saved just for his girlfriend caused her eyes to roll from the other side of the fence.

“They get worse and worse, you know?” Camille held the bars. “You want to let me in? I’m here for a rescue. I heard my little Icarus flew too close to the sun, wings melted.”

“Who told you?” Billy’s expression narrowed and flattened at her.

“Oh, I see the future now. New abilities.” Her head tilted, winking. “No, I ran into a little redhead. You might know her. Said you had car engine trouble and walked here.” Irritation twitched his brows. That Camaro was his lifeline.

“Wasn’t that late. Deal with the damn car tomorrow.”

“Well, now you don’t have to walk home. In the night. In the dark. All alone. Let me pretend I’m rescuing you tonight.” Playful, she gripped the bars and swung idly against the air. A thin, dotted tee tucked into her jean shorts. Billy had a windbreaker open over his bare chest. Matching logo on his uniform trunks. “Let me in. Might be a late night cheeseburger in it for you. On me. Cheer you up.”

“For the burger, I guess.” Billy trailed around to the gate, unlocking it so she could greet him with a proper kiss. Empty parking lot stretched out behind her, save for one little grey car.

“Long day?”

“Didn’t get to ban anyone.” He sighed, flicking his cigarette into the mop water.

“Poor Billy.” Camille mocked with a pout, following him into the open office to sit on the counter. Hair fell over her shoulders when she propped one elbow up to file a nail like the space belonged to her so Billy could finish up. Eyes lingered when he bent over to pull the pool cover over. Sniffling blood, Camille flicked her wrist and it sprang out over the area. Billy jerked backwards, shooting her a look. “What? I’m just sitting here.”

“Still on duty and you show up to cause me trouble.” He watched her pocket the nail file. Nose scrunching with a cuter expression like she was the lead on_ Bewitched._

“Fine. I won’t help you. Carry on, my little pool boy. Love the view.” Camille was chipper tonight. “Though, causing you trouble is always an added bonus. I spend the entire day typing and filing and chasing down cops for their reports. Keeping the boys in line. Got them scared now.”

“Should I be worried with you around all those guys in uniform, huh?” Billy’s scarred eyebrow twitched and she laughed at him.

“Boring cop conversation doesn’t do it for me.” Came her hum. “Not when I have a boyfriend who saves people too and teaches little Hawkins’ residents to swim.” Golden curls got swept up in another brush of air. “And he is pretty. Better uniform too.”

“Love to watch you in action, ordering those shits around.” Billy lingered to come closer, forgetting the mop.

“Oh, I don’t think you could handle me. Tough gal. Heart like iron. Claws. And I bite.” Teeth tugged at her bottom lip.

“The perfect woman.” Billy gave another sly look of amusement. Hands came to rest on either side of her crossed legs.

“I’m stern, but fair. Keep them all on their tip toes.” Camille purposefully leaned back so he inched forward up higher to get to her lips for a kiss. “I like them there.” The near sultry utter was met with a smirk.

“Walking a fine line tonight, Harpy.” Billy’s hand cupped the back of her neck, bringing her into him now.

“Aren’t you supposed to be closing?” Camille’s hands were around his shoulders. Billy had no intention of going back to that mop. Legs uncrossed so he could get between them.

“I’ll get there, I can’t close until…” he cupped her bottom, sliding her hips into his. Heat swelled. “…I’ve thoroughly checked each and every area of this place. Made sure the last visitors leave _satisfied_. And I forgot to do something very important. Maybe you could help me.” Billy was kissing her again, mouth on her jaw to pull a soft moan out of her lungs.

“Hm, what’s that?” Camille caught his devious smile and became putty. A husky tone resonated.

“I forgot to turn the hot tub off.” Billy shifted when she slid his windbreaker off. “Might need an extra pair of skillful hands.” She ran her palms along his chest, followed the shape of him to grip his hips. Bringing their bodies together for a harder kiss. One that demanded. “No one to see us. Or hear us.”

“Don’t have a bathing suit on.”

“That’s the idea,” he purred, heaving her from the counter. Camille gasped into him, they stumbled and shared hotter kisses. Needy pecks along tender flesh. Fingers popped the button on her shorts. “Let’s have a memory here that’ll make my day fucking better tomorrow.”

“Can’t argue with the basic logic of it.” Camille teased, pulling back so he’d sway into her. Pawing at fabric to relieve her of it. Billy was revved, tossing the shirt and bra aside. Cupping soft breasts against the Indiana summer air. Smell of chlorine invaded her nose. The hot tub bubbled obscenely in wait for them. “Cold.” Her swelled lip quivered. He tugged her shorts down between kisses against her chest. When she stepped out of them, Camille was already slipping away nude to get in. Glowing in the moonlight. Billy paused just to look at her, sly eyes turning to beckon out for him. “Well?” She made herself at home, arms up over the side to lean there. His shorts were off in an instant. Muscles unraveled around the hot water so she could hum, blissful.

“_C’mere_,” Billy heaved her body into his. One strong arm around the small of her back. Camille curved into his frame, hands moved around his shoulders. They fit together so perfectly, slipping back against the side. She didn’t mind it digging into her skin, bracing herself there when he was between her legs. Billy’s mouth fell into her neck as he hiked her thighs up to press inside. A sharp cry pierced the air when he filled her. Water splashed. Billy’s smug lips claimed hers to muffle another echo. The hot water combined with his thrusting turned Camille to absolute mush. Head tipped back to see stars twinkle. She savored him. Breath caught while Billy slapped into her, knees up on the seat spreading her thighs apart.

“_God. Billy_…” Camille’s gaze stayed locked on the sky. Hot breaths skimmed her neck. Bubbling water swayed with their bodies. “They’re dancing for us.”

“What?” He’d puffed into her hair, head lifting to see her chuckle playfully. Billy hummed and followed her view. Slow, shallow thrusts sent her fizzling with pleasure. The feel of his hard body wedging her against the side combined with the burn of the Jacuzzi and jet beating her back overloaded every sense. Camille moaned into him, captured his mouth for another kiss.

“Just feel me and watch,” she was breathless and Billy lost his next thought. That beautiful sky made them feel small here. “See? Do you…Do you feel it too?” Camille came to kiss Billy’s neck, damp hair sticking to her skin. She clung against him, rocking to revel in this because he was quivering. Edging toward release at her gentle coaxing.

Blue eyes glimmered to reflect the moon in endless pools. Billy didn’t answer her. Not with words. Everything grew taut. Thrusts became harder and erratic. Sensing he was already close, she came to his ear. Limbs wrapping around him.

“I bet you feel it deep down…” Camille gasped into his throat. “Billy, come. Let go. Come for me.” Those utters cast and he was done for, reeling forward to dig fingers into her skin. Climax sent him sputtering, pumping release into her and the water. Shuddering.

“_Fuck_. Camille,” he groaned into her neck, spent. Billy let her hold him, eyes lifting to see the stars again while he laid in the arms of the girl he loved. For a beat, Hawkins didn’t seem as bad. She chuckled in his ear, coming back to see crystalline eyes and sweep damp curls from his face. “Shit.” He realized she didn’t come. Rare occasion.

“Told you that you couldn’t handle it,” a wink burned fire in his core. Camille licked a droplet from his neck and cried out when he swept her from the water. Knees bent to hang over the side while she twisted, head cushioned under her pile of clothes. Cool air kissed her hot, damp body. Moonlight illuminated her.

“Thought I was finished with you? I’m just getting started.” Lips edged up her inner thigh. Camille swayed, hips rolling. A true nymph. One arm shifted behind her head, free hand smoothing down his bicep when he took her hips. Two fingers pushed inside to feel her clench. Skin prickled now against the air, drying.

“There,” she quivered. Billy didn’t waste time. Lips closed to suckle her clit. Those stars mocked now while she reeled so easily under his whims. “Billy. Fuck.” Planning to finish her in record time, Billy worked his tongue. Lashing as if to punish her for all the teasing. “Right there. More.” Fingers massaged her deep in tune with his mouth. Pumping with each lap. His other hand curled around one thigh, spreading her open. Working her bud relentlessly. Hips wiggled. Thighs locking. Brought her to the threshold and kept her there in limbo.

Camille was spitting soft curses and pleas. Pornographic wet sounds echoed. She stood no chance to fight it and didn’t try, orgasm forced an arch through her entire body. Lost. Found. Brutally alive.

“_Billy_!” She’d tried to warn but he had her tight and writhing. Thighs quaking. Heart pounding. Lips lingered for a lengthy kiss into her folds before he pulled from her.

“_Hm_,” Billy had crawled over her body. Steam rose up from his golden skin. “Now I feel it.” Another lazy kiss opened her lips against his. He rolled to hit the ground, sighing. Feet idly kicking in hot water.

“Have to get up, unless we want them to find us like this tomorrow morning,” Camille quipped with a hard breath.

“Let them.” Billy dug into his shorts for another cigarette. Naked and unbothered while he lit up. Camille plucked the smoke from him to drag, gathering her clothes up.

“Get back to work, beach boy.” She didn’t give the cigarette back. Standing on sore legs. “Night’s still young. I’m also still on a rescue mission. Got to let me be tough and save you one of these days.” Billy peered from her to the stars again, sighing out before he pushed himself up to grab his shorts and windbreaker. He stopped Camille when she blew smoke aside, pulled her half dressed body into his. There was a beat when wind whistled. Two contented hearts thrilled with the pull of a sweet summer ahead. Lips curled then lingered to capture hers one final time.

“Just this once.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks, loves!! Can't get enough of Billy and Camille? Read my fic from the beginning or chat with me under it or on tumblr! Thank you all so so so much!!!! 🍒


End file.
